Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
Discussion of the Background
In general, a display apparatus includes a display panel having pixels in order to display an image on the display panel, a gate driver applying gate signals to the pixels, and a data driver applying data voltages to the pixels. The pixels receive the data voltages in response to the gate signals to display the image.
The display panel typically includes a display area in which the pixels are disposed and a non-display area surrounding the display area. The non-display area is also referred to as a bezel area. The gate driver may be disposed in the non-display area adjacent to a left side of the display area and the data driver may be connected the non-display area adjacent to an upper side of the display area. Accordingly, it is difficult to realize a narrow bezel since a separate area for the gate driver is needed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.